


[Podfic of] not gonna get too sentimental

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Allison gives Lydia some self-defense training, she learns a few things too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] not gonna get too sentimental

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not gonna get too sentimental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884690) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Podfic Length: 9:20  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/not%20gonna%20get%20too%20sentimental.mp3)


End file.
